


mako up high

by SpiritOfFox



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Suits (US TV)
Genre: Backstory, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfFox/pseuds/SpiritOfFox
Summary: A short story about Michael Shepard (AKA Mike Ross).(Suits universe fused/crossed into the Mass Effect universe.)





	mako up high

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Might have messed up some of the ME terminology, but I wrote this a long time ago, so toodles.

In this version of the story Michael Ross loses his parents in a raid that’s so frequent on the colonies so close to the Terminus system, so he ends up back on Earth to live with his aging grandmother. 

Edith Ross tries everything she can to make them live comfortably on their home planet but raising a kid in the 22nd century quickly taxes whatever reserves she had after retiring and their life quickly goes down without any chance to turn things back the way they were.

Edith Ross dies when she is 67, in a shoot-out in the local supermarket and Michael remains alone. He tries to survive on his own, but it’s quickly becomes clear that a 10 year old boy can’t take care of himself in the slums of Earth however smart or bright can he be.

He quickly falls in with a gang and becomes one of the nameless street rats that run around the slums, trying to survive in a world that’s stacked heavily against him. It’s not all bad of course. He is still young enough that their leaders aren’t very comfortable making him do more dangerous stuff (not because they are afraid for his life or concerned about him, but rather because if he fucks up it’s their loss), and he meets Trevor, who is another petty criminal like him. With Trevor comes Jenny and he has a family for the 1st time since his grandmother died. 

He tries to forget that he was ever Michael Ross, but it’s impossible with his memory.

He tries to be just Mike and it works for some time.

Then he turns 14 and things change drastically again. The Reds make him do more serious stuff and that’s when he comes in contact with eezo. Years earlier he was already exposed to it when he was still in his mother’s stomach while they were travelling to their new home. Then again when the slavers descended on Mindoir he got some traces of it. The 2nd big exposure doesn’t kill him but it almost succeeds. He spends weeks with a fever almost cooking his brain, in agonizing pain while Jenny tries to take care of him and Trevor tries to make sure that they remain alive during the time. 

When he wakes up for the first time it’s to Jenny’s teary eyes, surrounded by useless medicine that Trevor could scrounge up with their meager amount of money while Trevor drops the reheated can of soup he was preparing to dribble down Mike’s throat. That’s the last time the three of them are truly happy, end up hugging it out and crying in a big pile, and Mike spent his 15th birthday unconscious. 

The whole experience left Trevor with an in to the big wigs, Jenny with a new job serving at one of the local dive bars and Mike trying to regain his health before going back to the Reds.

His latent biotic abilities from his 1st exposure also came online but this doesn’t register at the time because of his weight loss and exhaustion after his sickness. His luck is that he is a late bloomer, so his hormones don’t mess him up too much during this time so he doesn’t have to worry about the drawbacks of biotics too.

Trevor gets into the thick of drug trafficking, Jenny and Mike try to stop him but they quickly get pushed to the sidelines as he is swept up into the good life money brings to him. He also starts pressuring Mike into working for him and Jenny makes a decision to ask Mike whether he wants to leave it all behind when she turns 18. They pack up their stuff and leave as soon as possible, but the Reds’s hands reach them even in another megatropolis and they get dragged back into the underworld.

They aren’t trusted anymore, Trevor dropped them and they get the lowest and most dangerous assignments given to them, but they aren’t killed. They survive somehow.

During one of these jobs Mike meets David Anderson who is on assigment and who makes Mike realize what he needs to do to get away from the gang he is so tangled with. He still has 2 years before he is 18 and he can enlist, but his hand is once again forced when his biotic abilities manifest with the force of a freight train. 

The Reds want him to get implanted with an old blackmarket L1 so they can use him in their riskier operations. Jenny goes to a forger and spends all their reamining cash to get them new IDs and birth certificates (his says that he turned 18 a month ago) and they escape once again and don’t stop running until they are deep in the Alliance and going through boot camp. 

They don’t have any other fallback plans so they do everything in their powers to excel. They do the gruelling physical side during the day and try to get themselves up to speed on everything they missed with not being able to go to school after falling in with the Reds. They keep to themselves and train and study often till they are unconscious and the rumors of their hard work quickly goes through the barracks.

After boot camp they have to part ways, because Mike’s abilities means that there is no chance that he will not end up in biotic boot camp and Jenny has to go on to specialize. They still keep up contact and everyone around them believes that their name is Michael and Jenna Shepard, wondertwins of the Alliance newest recruits.

Jenny ends up specializing in tech.

Mike ends up specializing in biotics.

Later on they will meet again when Mike gets invited to the N programme and Jenny gets accepted to the Engineering Corps.

But before all of that Mike has to do biotic boot camp which is hell on Earth (heh) on one of the Alliance space stations. As the training goes on and his abilities get stronger, some his fellow trainees drop out to other branches. He easily eats his weight in calorie rich food and drinks stuff that helps maintaining his electrolyte and blood sugar levels, because it turns out that passively developing his biotics and actively using them takes serious strain on his body and he needs every pound he can pack on his thin body especially as he burns through them as sson as he gains them.

He gets implanted with L3s and he realizes that he is better with offensive abilities than defensive ones. HIs instructors nominate him into N1 training. He will have to choose his 1st specialization from becoming an adept, a sentinel or a vanguard in there.

Jenny finishes her degree in engineering and gets stationed on a ship.

Mike finishes N1, then later on N2 till N5. As an N5 operative he becomes known as the Butcher of Torfan, when he ruthlessly roots out the batarian criminal bases while his unit suffers heavy losses. It’s still a victory and Mike’s life taught him that those never come cheap. Jenny goes a leave to visit her brother and after some time Mike goes on to complete the remaining grade to become one of the best combat and biotics specialists in the Alliances’ Special Forces. 

He does assigments, high risk missions and builds his military career. He becomes a commander and get assigned to work with David Anderson a few times. They have a rapport going on and as they start working together more he even meets Captain Anderson’s wife, Jessica Pearson who is a hot-shot lawyer on the Citadel. 

There are rumors going around that the turian and the human military is collaborating on a project and Jenny is one of the engineers working on it, so it doesn’t make Mike too surprised when it turns out to be true. He gets assigned to be the second in command for Anderson who is going to captain the SSV Normandy. 

The experimental frigate goes to Eden Prime to recover a Prothean artifact with a Council Spectre on board. 

They go back to the Citadel without the artifact or the Spectre, with the SiC unconscious and the alarming news that there is a rogue operative on the loose.

While they are waiting for the Council to invite them to the Tower, Mike goes to meet his captain’s wife and runs into Harvey instead. 

They don’t exactly hit it off at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Might write more, might not.  
> No concrit, please!


End file.
